romaniawikiaorg-20200215-history
Relațiile dintre România și Ungaria
Relațiile româno-ungare sunt relațiile externe dintre România și Ungaria. România are ambasadă la Budapesta și Ungaria are ambasadă la București. În context, relațiile bilaterale dintre cele două țări poartă amprenta interacțiunilor istorice ale celor două popoare, până în secolul al XIX-lea. Au fost apoi formalizate odată cu înființarea Statului român modern în a doua jumătate a secolului al XIX-lea. În răstimpuri, relațiile româno-ungare au fost tensionate, fiind marcate de chestiunea Transilvaniei, care în urma dezmembrării Austro-Ungariei (1919) a fost atribuită Regatului Român prin Tratatul de la Trianon. 1998 - Aproximativ 1.000 de romance gravide din Transilvania s-au deplasat in Ungaria, in cursul anului 1998, pentru a naste in maternitatile din aceasta tara.Romancele dau copii pe-afara, 13 ianuarie 1999, Evenimentul zilei 2011 - Măsurile de austeritate aplicate de Guvernul de la Budapesta vor diminua fenomenul „bişniţei“ cu identitatea românească. Înjumătăţirea bugetelor destinate autoguvernărilor româneşti din Ungaria îi descurajează pe cei care înainte de criză se declarau români doar pentru banii de la stat. Unii unguri sau rromi se declară că sunt români doar ca să ia două mii de euro, sprijinul dat de Guvernul de la Budapesta pentru fiecare autoguvernare a minorităţilor.Criza „numără“ românii din Ungaria, 12 ianuarie 2011, Adevărul, accesat la 23 ianuarie 2017Autoguvernări româneşti conduse de ţigani, 28 octombrie 2010, Adevărul, accesat la 23 ianuarie 2017 2013 - în comuna Micherechi din Ungaria steagul României coabitează de zeci de ani fără dispută. În comuna din Ungaria, maghiarii sunt minoritari iar românii sunt majoritari.Acesta este MICUL BUCUREŞTI din Ungaria: locul în care când vrei să cumperi o pâine ţi se răspunde în româneşte, 18 februarie 2013, Biro Attila, Gândul, accesat la 2 decembrie 2016 2017, ianuarie - Jurnaliştii de la ziuanews.ro au publicat o analiză bazată pe surse apropiate Serviciului de Informaţii Externe (SIE), iar concluziile anunţă vremuri tulburi pentru securitatea ţării, fapt pentru care acest aspect va fi pe ordinea de zi în Consiliul Suprem de Apărare a Ţării (CSAT). Se pare că servicii secrete din Rusia, Ungaria şi Moldova, derulează ample operaţiuni de manipulare şi dezinformare cu scopul de a destabilize România.Alertă SIE, TEMĂ PRINCIPALĂ ÎN CSAT. S-a conturat o TRIADĂ A SERVICIILOR STRĂINE, care vrea SABOTAREA ROMÂNIEI. Scenariu incredibil în care MANIPULAREA ŞI DEZINFORMAREA au rolul principal, 25 ianuarie 2017, Daniel Teodoreanu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 26 ianuarie 2017SIE: scenariu al ruperii României pe fondul atacurilor informativ-operative: Moldova la rusi, Transilvania la unguri si Muntenia la americani, 26 ianuarie 2017, Ziuanews.ro, accesat la 26 ianuarie 2017 Partide ale românilor din Ungaria * Autoguvernarea pe Ţară (AŢRU), structura care reprezintă interesele comunităţii pe lângă Parlamentul şi Guvernul de la Budapesta.Român contra român, în Ungaria vecină, 10 februarie 2011, Adevărul, accesat la 23 ianuarie 2017 Critici maghiare la adresa României 2015, iulie - Janos Lazar, șeful comunității de informații de la Budapesta, a acuzat România că duce o politică anti-maghiară, în spatele căreia a sugerat că se află Statele Unite.Șeful SPIONAJULUI din Ungaria: „Comunitatea maghiară din bazinul CARPATIC va deveni un subiect FIERBINTE în următorii zece ani!”, 20 iulie 2015, Radu Pădure, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 15 martie 2017 2015, august - Ministerul ungar de Externe l-a convocat pe ambasadorul român la Budapesta, Victor Micula, în legătură cu afirmaţiile de luni ale prim-ministrului Victor Ponta, potrivit cărora Ungaria încearcă „să provoace” România.Ambasadorul român, convocat la MAE ungar, după declarațiile premierului Victor Ponta, 11 august 2015, Simona Stupar, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 2 februarie 2017 2016, noiembrie - ministrul ungar de Externe, Peter Szijjarto, a declarat recent că autorităţile române "hărţuiesc în mod sistematic" oficialii maghiari din România. Oficialul de la Budapesta consider că această situaţie este posibilă sub pretextul luptei anticorupţie, fapt pentru care consideră inacceptabilă această situaţie.ATAC DIPLOMATIC de la Budapesta. MINISTRUL UNGAR de Externe, Peter Szijjarto, A CRITICAT AUTORITĂŢILE din România. S-a vorbit despre HĂRŢUIREA MAGHIARILOR şi despre un ASPECT INACCEPTABIL, 15 noiembrie 2016, Daniel Teodoreanu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 15 noiembrie 2016 Altele 2017 - Consultanul politic Cozmin Guşă a vorbit și el despre existența unui departament special al Guvernul uide la Budapesta, Trianon 100, care ar fi început să contracareze acțiunile preconizate de România pentru aniversarea, în anul 2018, a 100 de ani de la Marea Unire.Noi DEZVĂLUIRI despre „Trianon 100”, temutul departament de PROPAGANDĂ ANTIROMÂNEASCĂ al Guvernul de la Budapesta, 30 aprilie 2017, Dodo Romniceanu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 30 aprilie 2017 Note Lectură suplimentară * România și Ungaria de la Trianon la Paris, 1920-1947: bătălia diplomatică pentru Transilvania, Valeriu Florin Dobrinescu, Editura Viitorul Românesc, 1996 * Revizionismul ungar și România, Ion Calafeteanu, Editura Enciclopedică, 1995 * Romania and Hungary at the Beginning of 20th: Establishing Diplomatic Relations (1918-1921), Alexandru Ghișa, Centrul de Studii Transilvane, 2003 * Problema optanților și raporturile româno-ungare în anii ’20, Valeriu Florin Dobrinescu, Editura Ankarom, Iași, 1997 * Ferenc Bakos, A magyar szókészlet Román elemeinek története (Istoria elementelor de origine română în vocabularul limbii maghiare) - http://gandirea.ro/bazinul-carpatic-spatiul-carpatic-inceputul-civilizatiei-europene/ Legături externe * Istoria neştiută a Regimentului 11 Siret, armata de elită care a fost decimată mişeleşte în războiul româno-maghiar, 3 martie 2017, Costel Crangan, Adevărul Publicații * Foaia Românească - săptămânal al românilor din Ungaria Vezi și * Maghiarii din România — Secui Ungaria